Special
by Chococinno Brown Sugar
Summary: Malam itu Asahi hanya dibantu untuk lebih mengenal dirinya sendiri. Mereka berbanding terbalik, tidak memiliki kesamaan, namun yang lebih mengerti ia dibanding dirinya sendiri justru adalah si bocah hiperaktif itu. /"Karena kau itu spesial"/ Asahi x Nishinoya! BL, IC (semoga), typos


**Special**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam itu Asahi hanya dibantu untuk lebih mengenal dirinya sendiri. Mereka berbanding terbalik, tidak memiliki kesamaan, namun yang lebih mengerti ia dibanding dirinya sendiri justru adalah si bocah hiperaktif itu. /"Karena kau itu spesial"/**

.

 **HQ © Furudate-sensei**

 **Fiction story by Chococinno Brown Sugar**

 **Asahi x Nishinoya**

.

 **Warn! Ini adalah cerita yang tidak jelas dan tidak padat, jangan menyesal kalau –terlanjur- baca, dan kemudian sakit mata. Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan batin pribadi, tidak ada maksud lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki itu benar-benar nyentrik, selain karena penampilannya yang menyolok mata, Nishinoya Yuu namanya. Asahi tidak pernah habis pikir, mengapa pria kecil dengan sejumput pirang di dahi itu betah menempel padanya. Asahi dan Nishinoya sama sekali tidak memiliki kesamaan, bahkan berbanding terbalik, tidak ada hal membuat mereka bisa cocok –seharusnya.

Dari fisik jelas saja mereka berbeda, Asahi tinggi dan besar, sedangkan Nishinoya pendek dan mungil, sangat mungil. Asahi penakut dan tidak begitu banyak bicara, Nishinoya sangat berani dan berisik. Kalau ada hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti di dunia ini, adalah cara kerjanya yang terlalu kontradiksi.

Sejak si kecil itu masuk sekolah yang sama dan mengenal Asahi setahun lalu, bocah itu selalu saja mengekor Asahi, berceloteh ini itu, pokoknya selalu bersama Asahi. Bukan masalah sebenarnya, mengingat ia tak bisa mudah akrab dengan orang lain, kalau ada Nishinoya sebagai pengalih perhatian, ia tinggal berjalan dengan tenang tanpa harus tengok kanan kiri. Tapi tetap saja, kedekatan mereka tidak bisa disebut normal, bukan seperti pasangan super kompetitif seperti Kageyama dan Hinata, bukan juga pasangan manis seperti Daichi dan Suga, mereka terlalu paradoksal.

Apapun yang Asahi lakukan, Nishinoya selalu tahu, apapun perubahan Asahi, Nishinoya selalu sadar.

Seperti, "Asahi-san, kau sarapan dengan roti pagi ini? Remahnya masih tersisa di wajahmu" atau "Asahi-san, kau tertawa lebih banyak dari biasanya, sedang bahagia?" atau "Asahi-san, kau sedang galau? _Spike-_ mu melemah" walaupun yang terakhir cukup berguna saat di pertandingan, namun kalau dikatakan begitu ia risih juga. Menangani bocah berisik bukan keahliannya.

Dan pada akhirnya Asahi memang harus mengatakannya, dan sudah ia susun kalimat demi tidak menyakiti adik kelas super hiperaktifnya. Kalau si bocah jadi pundung dan bunuh diri bagaimana? bisa repot nantinya (belum apa-apa ia sudah pesimis duluan).

"Nishinoya, kau berisik, mengganggu dan membuatku risih, kau lebih baik berjauh-jauh denganku"

Sudah pula ia prediksi bagaimana air muka Nishinoya saat ia mengatakannya. Si bocah mungil menatapnya cengo, bola voli di genggamannya jatuh dramatis dengan efek _slowmotion_.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mengganggu, aku tidak nyaman dengan kelakuanmu"

Asahi sengaja menambah jam latihan pribadi dengan alasan memantapkan servisnya, dan untung saja pasangan Kageyama Hinata tidak memakai lapangan, jadi yang tersisa disana hanya ia dan si bocah jabrik –ia tahu kalau Nishinoya akan mengikuti tanpa diminta pun, Daichi setuju saja karen Asahi sudah mulai bersemangat latihan setelah sekian lama vakum.

Nishinoya menatap datar, air mukanya mengeruh sebelum buncah tawa terdengar nyaring, lapangan _indoor_ memantulkan suaranya seperti pengeras suara alami, Asahi memijat pelipis bingung.

"Kurasa aku tidak mengatakan lelucon?" dan parahnya nada bicaranya menjadi seperti pertanyaan.

"Selain itu, bukankah dari awal kita memang tidak cocok?" ia menambahkan deretan pertanyaan.

"Tidak cocok?" bundar berwarna biru-kuning kembali dijamah, diputar-putar diatas telunjuk. Nishinoya mencoba meraup ingatannya dimasa lampau bersama si Ace, seingatnya ia tak pernah berkelahi dengan Asahi-san –selain paska kalah tanding dengan _Datekou_. Tidak ada alasan menyebut 'kita tidak cocok' toh mereka akur-akur saja. "... disebelah mananya?"

Ada kalanya Asahi merasa Nishinoya terlalu egois, ia selalu melakukan apa yang ia mau, seenaknya sendiri. Padahal tinggal menjauh saja, beres, tapi si bocah memilih mempertanyakan alasannya –yang tidak masuk akal.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, apapun yang kau katakan selalu membuat orang lain bersemangat, mendapatkan pujianmu membuat orang lebih percaya diri. Kau hebat, kau mudah dekat dengan siapa saja dan semua orang menerimanya, tidak peduli seburuk apapun sifatmu. Aku tidak bisa mengimbangimu, aku tidak bisa dekat dengan orang sepertimu. Dan terlebih, kau berisik, mengganggu dan tidak memberiku celah untuk lepas darimu" panjang lebar pria besar itu berujar, nada bicaranya laun mengambang, mengundang cengiran dari si lawan bicara. Sebodoh apapun Nishinoya, ia tahu itu bukanlah alasan yang masuk akal.

"Aku tidak sebagus itu kok"

"Jangan hanya dengar kalimat awalnya saja"

"Lagipula bagian mana dari sifatku yang buruk"

"Sudah kubilang, dengarkan juga kalimat akhirnya"

"Ahahahhaha, oke oke. Tapi Asahi-san, menjauhimu maaf aku tidak bisa"

Nishinoya tertawa terbahak-bahak, Asahi membuang wajah jengah, mau dijelaskan bagaimana pun si bocah tidak akan mengerti, atau dia yang tidak mengerti. Tawa terhenti, berganti menjadi senyum sejuta watt seperti biasanya.

"Mengapa tidak bisa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, si bocah bergedik, lantas kembali menjamah bola voli dan melakukan servis. Nishinoya selalu saja hebat, meskipun latihan tadi sore sangat banyak menguras energi, namun servisnya tetap kuat dan mantap.

Bunyi decit sepatu dan gedebam bola memecah malam, walau suhu di dalam ruangan masih hangat, udara luar yang masuk lewat ventilasi cukup menusuk tulang, kalau diteruskan mereka rentan masuk angin.

Asahi bersandar di dinding, berpikir apa yang salah dari ucapannya. Ia lupa tujuan awal untuk tetap berada disini, yaitu latihan tambahan. Ah persetan, tenaganya sudah habis hanya dengan berbicara dengan adik kelasnya itu.

"Asahi-san, kau itu spesial loh" tenornya mengudara, lugas.

"Hah?"

Nishinoya menggaruk kepala, pose berfikir. Sejak awal ia memang tidak cerdas, ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Hanya saja ia tergerak untuk menampar Asahi dengan caranya sendiri, sikap inferior Asahi memang sudah diluar batas, dan menyadarkannya adalah tugasnya.

"Kau memintaku menjauhimu, dan sekarang kau berfikir bahwa kau melakukan kesalahan? Kau itu aneh, mentalmu lemah" ia tidak menemukan kalimat yang pas, urusan berkata-kata bukan keahliannya, namun ia yakin Asahi mengerti maksudnya.

"Kata-katamu terlalu menusuk"

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin aku menjauh, kau bisa menekanku, atau mengancamku. Nada bicaramu saja kacau sekali, bagaimana orang lain bisa menurutimu?"

Asahi terdiam, ia tidak mengerti. Mengusak sepatu ke lantai kayu adalah opsi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melepas canggung.

"Kau tidak mengenali dirimu sendiri? Asahi-san, dengan badan sebesar itu, kau harusnya lebih berani"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mencoba merubah _image_ agar terlihat lebih kuat?"

"Ayolah Nishinoya jangan mengejekku"

"Cobalah berteriak seperti Daichi-san, coba juga menekan seperti Tsukishima."

Menggaruk tengkuk, sampai sini Asahi masih tidak mengerti apa yang coba si kecil ini bicarakan. Seingatnya ia tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang muluk-muluk, hanya minta dijauhi saja.

"Kau tidak buruk Asahi-san. Tidak bisa menekan orang lain, tidak bisa berteriak, dan selalu menghawatirkan orang lain, itu sifatmu kan? Meskipun kau besar tapi kau penakut, itu tidak buruk" mencoba menjawab kebingungan sang Ace, Nishinoya tidak mengerti mengapa mengurai masalah begitu sulit, sedangkan persoalan hanya sebatas kata-kata yang tidak ada eksaknya.

Meski sudah mengenal Nishinoya selama dua tahun, saat ini Asahi merasa sama sekali tidak mengenal bocah impulsif itu, ia bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Mungkin kalimat Nishinoya benar, bahwa ia tak mengenali diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak mencoba menjadi orang baik, kurasa."

Bola voli dilempar sembarang, si bocah jabrik berjalan mendekati sambil menahan tawa dan bahkan memegangi perut yang berkontraksi karena tawa, ikut bersender pada dinding disamping si _senpai,_ pula ikut menatap lapangan besar yang sepi, beberapa bola voli tergeletak berantakan, meramaikan lantai kayu.

"Yang seperti itu bukan berarti baik, saat kau gugup bisa saja kau menularkannya pada orang lain, apalagi sifat negatif mu. Aku heran Suga-san dan Daichi-san bisa tahan tiga tahun bersamamu"

"Nishinoya, pakai jaketmu, kau bisa sakit." alih-alih menyangkal pernyataan si bocah, lengan besar Asahi tergerak untuk menyelubungi pria kecil itu dengan jaket hitam yang sama dengan yang ia pakai.

"sudah kubilang, itu tidak buruk"

Sejenak hening mengisi vakum, seolah keduanya membiarkan waktu terus berjalan, menikmati dengan khidmat detik demi detik saat mereka hanya berdua, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau lebih ke masokis" Nishinoya angkat bicara.

"Tidak lah," menyangkal, meski dalam hati ia sedikit membenarkan.

"saat orang lain melakukan kesalahan padamu, yang otomatis kau lakukan adalah memaafkan, benar? Namun kau bisa frustasi berbulan-bulan kalau kau yang melakukan kesalahan."

Asahi terkejut, entah bagaimana ia merasa diingatkan sesuatu yang penting. Maniknya menatap terkesan pada sepasang karamel milik si kecil. Cengiran lima jari menghiasi wajah lelaki dengan tinggi kurang dari 160cm itu yang terlihat lelah, namun pancaran semangat masih lekat. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak 'latihan tambahan' ini Asahi tersenyum.

"Nishinoya, aku merasa kau lebih mengenalku dibanding aku"

"Benarkah? Seperti kataku, kau itu spesial, karena itulah aku betah dekat denganmu, aku menyukaimu" "Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kau suka, tapi tolong dengan sangat kurangi berisikmu!"

Sepertinya upaya untuk 'mengusir' Nishinoya dari hidupnya gagal total, dan Asahi sudah kehabisan ide untuk menyangkal. Bukannya berhasil menjauhkan diri, ia malah dibantu untuk lebih mengenal diri sendiri.

"Osuuuuuuu" anak kecil itu tertawa riang, entah bagaimana rautnya terlihat lega.

"Sudah kubilang berisik. Terimakasih Nishinoya" ia menyudahi acara latihan tambahan dengan mengusak rambut Nishinoya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Asahi hanya menunggu besok untuk mulai membiasakan diri (lagi) dengan Nishinoya yang akan mengekorinya dengan celoteh tanpa ia keberatan.

Dunia dengan segala kontradiksinya memang tidak bisa dimengerti.

.

.

.

 **a/n.**

seperti itulah kira-kira /apanya?

Asudahlah.

Ace-ku terlalu berharga, jadi saya ingin dia tahu kalau dia itu spesial, seperti kata Yuu-chan.

Gitu aja sih, pair ini cukup langka populasi ff nya.

Eh btw, kena gak ini 'pasangan' nya? saya kok ngerasanya friendship gitu –gak sih?

Asudahlah (2)

Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca ^^

Salam hangat,

Chococinno Brown Sugar


End file.
